


Varigo AU Collection (Varian x Hugo)

by Pxrple_Cookies



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Everyone Is Gay, Flirty Hugo, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, One Shot Collection, Ratings will probably change to mature later on, Romance, Those are all basically AU, i'll add more tags with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxrple_Cookies/pseuds/Pxrple_Cookies
Summary: A home for my random Varigo AU's cause I love the boys so much.Chapter One: Beach AUChapter Two: Bounty Hunters AU
Relationships: Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. The Sea Can't Wash Away My Thoughts Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I have an unhealthy obsession with Hot Beach Alternate-Settings so why not:)

Lifeguard AU Beach AU

Evening. Miami Beach. 

The smell of the humid sea messed around in the calm atmosphere as the deep blue waves crashed against the shore. The infamous Miami Beach looked less popular at this time of the year, as the hot season ended a month ago or so.

But the temperature felt just right, so it was beyond Varian’s expectations.

  
The choppy wind uncontrollably blew in all the directions as the boy brushed back his unruly hair for the millionth time. He let out a frustrated humph as one of his sketch pages escaped his small notebook and went flying to the other side of the pier where he sat. 

“Shit.” He cursed to himself and quickly jumped up from his comfy blanket, his knees cracking.

The naughty bit of paper teasingly danced around the end of the pier, the wind helped express its moves. One more light blow, and it would end up eaten up by the sea waves. 

  
Varian kept his moves slow, aiming at the right angle to catch the page. He thanked that the beach was quiet and only the annoying seagulls would judge his embarrassing attempts to jump for his sketch.   
Suddenly, -as he finally dove forward and caught his notebook paper – Varian felt a creak underneath him and a massive wave mercilessly whipped him off his feet.

Oh.

Oh no.

Not a second passed as he felt the sudden coldness and nasty feeling of salty water soaking his clothes. The vulnerability under the strong waves made him let out a silent yelp as he tasted the bitter salt on his tongue, the sandy water filled up his lungs as he helplessly tried to scream under the pressure. 

  
The problem here is he wasn’t a skilled swimmer. 

  
No one had ever taught him properly, even though he lived a five-minute walk from the main beach. He did spend evenings here to catch proper inspiration for drawing, but he enjoyed time on the shore and NOT in the water.

These thoughts of pity clouded his mind as he drowned further and further. The waves playing with him like with a useless muppet. 

He thought it was the end.

Surely, nobody has seen him fall off the pier accidentally, so he ended up in fate’s claws. His mind went blank and his vision started to blur slowly.   
The only thing he remembered before he fell into oblivion was a strong hand pulling him up by the collar of his shirt. 

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

“Hey! You alive?” 

Varian awoke to a warm hand tangibly tapping his cheek. A bitter desire to cough rolled up his throat as he still felt a painful amount of water in his lungs. 

He shot up in a second, persistently hacking all the seawater out, wheezing at times. Again, somebody put a hand on his back, kindly helping him retreat from aggressive coughs. 

Varian let out a final sniff, greedily inhaling the supply of oxygen in the air as if it were limited to breathe. He turned his head around to greet his saver, his eyes still ached, and his vision was blurry. 

Despite an unclear image, he discerned a tall figure. 

A man. Probably one or two years older than him. His wet, messy blond hair was tied into a ponytail, showing off his shaved undercut. Varian’s blues interlocked with the man’s serpentine eyes immediately lost in his thoughtful but extremely attractive gaze. He looked like one of those “hot-minor-movie-characters” who are 100 times better than the main ones, and who are everyone’s crush from the start.

Varian skipped the second he started staring at his saver, and his face heated-up as the other waved his hand in front of his face. 

“Earth to Swimmer Champion! You okay?” Varian just blushed deeper at the sarcastic nickname, lowering his gaze down. That was quite a horrible decision. His eyes caught a glimpse of the man’s exposed shoulders and chest, the tanned skin glowing under the evening sun’s rays, a silver whistle hanging from his neck. 

Wait a minute. 

“Y-You’re a lifeguard?” Varian blurted out without considering his question, he bit his lip in an embarrassing realization of what he just asked.   
But the blonde just let out a silent giggle, picking up his whistle and fiddling with it. 

“Well, ye, as you see.” He waved the whistle in the air, demonstrating it to the ravenette. “And I just happened to save your ass, Baby Blue.”  
He gave a shark grin when he saw the younger’s beat-red face, pleased at the response. 

“I guess you just did.” Varian let out an awkward laugh, a small grunt escaping his lips. After a minute of hesitation, he cleared his throat, cringing at its soreness. “Thank you, if it wasn’t for you..eh...Sir.”

“Hugo.” The blonde held out his hand in a friendly manner. “And oh! No sweat, it’s my duty, y'know.”

A warm feeling tangled in Varian’s chest at the lifeguard’s confidence and kindness. He didn’t make fun of him. He didn’t tease him in a threatening way. This stranger’s behavior was overwhelmingly nice and open as if he had known him all his life.

Varian started to doubt that he didn’t drown. 

“Woah, this all is just...surprising.” He scratched the back of his neck, still not fully out of his comfort zone. He really wanted to continue the conversation, and for some specific reason, he prayed that this nice man wouldn't just say goodbye and walk away.

“Surprising? Surprised you didn’t die?” Hugo was practically teasing him now, but it differed from the teasing that Varian faced in college by local bullies. He couldn’t help but laugh at the response, even though it wasn’t supposed to be a joke. 

“Sort of.” Varian suddenly stopped his laughter convulsions as he felt a hand on his shoulder. The tall man all of a sudden started to lean in further.

Varian was still highly aware that they were ALONE on the beach and Hugo was literally SHIRTLESS. He gulped, frozen to one spot with wide eyes staring at the lifeguards’ actions. 

When their faces were inches away, the blonde suddenly stopped, his hand creeping to the raven-haired man’s ear. 

“Glad you didn't, Hairstripe. “I certainly wouldn’t want a cute thing like you to drown while I was holding guard.” He removed a long piece of seaweed from the boy’s hair before getting up to his feet.

And Varian would freakin’ LIE if he refused to admit his own disappointment.

Disappointment that it was just a piece of seaweed that ruined it all. He bit his lip at the unusual thought.

Hugo cracked his knuckles and stretched, his bare, cubic torso took up all Varian’s view. His gaze scanned the horizon where the sun was almost fully set down, a sudden change happened to his expression.

“Oh!” The blonde suddenly exclaimed as if remembering something important. “Hang on a minute.”

Without a single word, he dashed off to the opposite of the sea direction, heading one of the small beach huts. Varian didn’t even have time to clear his thoughts when the lifeguard appeared with a blanket that the boy thought he lost.

“This is yours, I assume.” He carefully unwrapped the synthetic fabric like a gift, offering the present inside to the raven-haired boy. “While you were unconscious for a while, I got time to collect your notes, and, wow, those drawings are AWESOME dude.”

Varian peaked inside, moving the blue material out of his way. Inside, lay his notebook. All in a perfect, neat shape.   
The teen couldn’t help but open his mouth a bit in shock. Did this man just find his notebook for him and gather all the bits of paper together? 

“Uh- T-Thanks.” He stammered, tripping over words and carefully holding his sketchpad, checking whether it was actually real. 

“No probs! You’ve got talent, Swimmer Boy.” The blonde chuckled, taking a moment to wrap the blanket around the small teen’s shoulders, making sure he is warm after a “good swim”. Varian blinked at the sudden attention given to his sketches. He always considered himself not skilled enough to create drawings such as modern building drafts.

But the fact that someone actually complimented his work.

Woah. 

Varian silently examined his belongings, before turning his head to the “stranger”. All of a sudden, in those deep, emerald eyes, he saw something more than just “No sweat, it was my duty”. 

Maybe he idealized everything. Maybe he took things too far as usual.

They were still complete strangers to each other. What the hell, Varian only knew this man’s name.

But something deep inside his heart told him that this will be a good beginning to something more. Right now, he needed nothing more but to simply sit together in silence, watching the sun disappear into Neverland.


	2. If Life Is A Casino, Dying Is Like Cashing In Your Chips.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo is a notorious and fearsome bounty-hunter who works for a rich Mafia Boss known by the nickname: "Doberman". He is on the job to accomplish an "easy" mission by stalking a farm boy and bringing him to his boss for a pleasant reward.   
> Seems tempting, but all simple jobs tend to hide their own trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! Ngl, I was excited to post this one.  
> I'll see how far this AU goes, and I might write a big fanfic to it:)

“So are you on the job?” A greasy hand slammed on the table, uncovering a crumpled 500 dollar bill. 

The blond man gritted a toothpick between his teeth, chewing on its sharp end in thought. He finally twisted it around and irritatedly nodded.

“I have no choice, do I?” The man confidently reached out his arm in an attempt to grab the offered money, but it was harshly snatched ahead away from his gloved hand.

“Aren’t you happy with the reward?” The fat chap at the bar table leaned forward, exposing his half-rotten, yellow teeth, his brows furrowed. The blond tried his best not to wince as he bit his lower lip. 

Taking back the urge to grab a gun and shoot this old bastard in the forehead, he annoyingly growled: “No, it will do.”  
The bill was instantly returned to the middle of the table, and this time the deal took place.

“Pleasure doing business with you, and this is less than a quarter of the big reward, for now.” The ugly man broke into a sly grin, popping a long cigarette out of his leather case. “But-” Just as the other guy was about to leave, he questioningly turned at the loud voice. "Don’t even think you can trick me, Hugo. I have a nose for traitors, and just in case you had any thoughts to ditch me.” He gave a sign to one of the big guards at the door to the bar, the other quickly obeyed his boss’s order.

The bloke went into a different room, coming back with a black trash bag. Whatever was inside seemed to weigh 80 kilos or so. Hugo gulped and slowly realized where this was leading to.

“This jerk.” The boss calmly started as his guard dumped a lifeless body on the floor. “Decided that it was smart to collect bounties without completing the job.”

The blonde man at the table went pale looking at the limp body on the floor. To say it was in poor condition was to say NOTHING.  
The “what-was-left-from-a-man” corpse was covered with dry blood from head to toe, the still-fresh color of his skin showed evidence that his life ended this morning or so. 

Hugo counted about 30 knife-stabs marks which littered all of the body. That lad was practically cannibalized to a horrible death. 

The boss didn’t have to repeat himself.

“I clearly understood you, Sir. Count on my devotion to your high status.” Hugo loathed himself for saying those words, but he wasn’t that stupid to start with heroism. He stood up and stretched, adjusting his revolver to his black leather belt. “I’ll find that boy and bring him to you.”

The fat man smiled in satisfaction, blowing a cloud of smoke into the empty space. He took out a crumbled wanted poster with a messy picture and bold letters and handed it to the bounty hunter.

“You can find him at the main street market, he runs his father’s daily magazine stall as a hideout not to expose who he really is.”

“Alright, sir.”

“Good, now I see that wit and coldness old Donella raised in you, my boy.” The man proudly announced, placing a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “Now prove your worth to me, Hugo. And our roads will separate.” 

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

These words still echoed in Hugo’s mind as he ducked into the shadows of the town. If he only found that boy who his boss is so keen to catch. He still hardly knew the reason why “Doberman” needed him.

Well, yes, that guy by rumors was Ulla’s son. The son of the most famous and sneakiest mafioso alive: Ulla. He had read newspaper articles about that lady and about her successful crimes committed when he was an 11-year-old boy, but he never knew she had a son.

“Must be a headache to have a family and lead a whole mafia gang.” The thought made the young bounty-hunter snicker. But, he suddenly remembered that he had a mission to complete, and stopped to scan the busy main street.

Between the assortment of food stalls and shops, he finally spotted a small magazine kiosk.

Exactly what he needed. 

Hugo stood in a narrow alley, avoiding the sun to expose him. He kept a great distance as he watched the stand, which served its last customers. Finally, the main-street began to get more empty with each minute close to the sundown, and the stalls were closing in time as the last, late customers hurried home. 

This was the exact time of the day when bounty hunters snuck out of the shadows, and if you aren’t lucky enough to reach a safe place, then there is a low chance of your survival in 98% outcomes. 

Like a predator stalking its prey, Hugo carefully watched the magazine stall. 

And there it was. 

The lights of the kiosk were finally turned off, and a male figure appeared from behind it. The figure started swiftly walking through the dusty road, oblivious to the danger that was waiting for him. 

It was time for the action to begin. 

As soon as the boy reached Hugo’s hiding place, the bounty hunter leaped out and dove forward to block the way. 

The boy was smart enough to increase his walking pace and avoid being caught by running, but of course, the hunter was faster. Hugo grabbed his wrist and roughly shoved him into a dark alley.

“Well, hello there, Varian Ruddiger” He winningly smiled, pressing a cold metallic revolver to his victim’s cheek. Even under the faint light of the setting sun, he could see the boy’s features just as clear as daylight. 

And...My. 

How beautiful was he!

His raven, styled hair now plastered back against the brick wall perfectly matched his baby-blue eyes, the pupils wide in shock. Even under pressure and the threat of being killed, the boy surprisingly stood strong on his feet, anger and hate sparkling in his dazzling eyes. 

So “Doberman” did have a good taste for cute victims.

“Oo La La.” Hugo whistled, putting one of his charming smirks on. “What a pretty thing you are. No wonder that old geezer wants you alive for a good reward.” 

The young man didn’t seem impressed, however. 

“Fuck you, you asshole!” He spat with a glare. “Don’t you know that working for a Mafia boss is fatal?” 

Hugo laughed. 

Cute, smart, pretty, brave, and with an attitude and all at the same time? A casino jackpot is worthless compared to this.

“At least those bastards pay, Babe.” He demonstratively patted his pocket with his free hand, the gold pieces jiggled inside. “And I'm not working at a shitty magazine stall to earn a living.” 

The raven-haired boy huffed, rolling his eyes. “Who is that high-status jerk who wants me anyway?”

“You are not in the state of asking questions, doll.” Hugo swung his revolver, hitting the boy in the face with the handle. The other let out a small cry, instinctively touching his aching cheek. But it wasn’t time to give up yet, counting how puzzled Hugo looked when his victim straightened, looking deadly into his eyes as he spat blood on the pavement. 

Shit.

Why in the fucking hell did blood make him so attractive. 

But Hugo was snapped out of his thoughts when Varian started yelling. 

“Don’t think you can get away with this! Hang on a minute, it's "Doberman", right? That ugly, greedy mongrel who uses every poor soul out on the streets to do his dirty work and then steps over their heads like they are not worth a penny! He is your boss! Am I correct?” Varian rambled on and on, and the meaning of his words slowly started to get to Hugo.

He clenched his fists angrily, taking back the urge to slap that boy’s face. 

But he would be a coward to do that. Because deep inside, he knew that Varian spoke facts. But fuck his pride if he agreed!

“He is not my boss.” Even Hugo himself wasn’t convinced by those words. 

“Oh, isn’t he? 

The blonde remembered Donella’s rule number one to “Stay cold-hearted” under any circumstance, and he shook his head to come back to reality. 

“Now, you are coming with me, Boy!” Hugo hissed into the boy's ear, ignoring his question. He used their height difference as a weapon against the other as grabbed him by the shoulders and twisted around, digging the tip of the gun into the raven hair. “You better play by my rules and not open your pretty mouth unless you already miss the taste of blood on your tongue.” 

This seemed to work for the time being because the ravenette eventually lost his grip a tiny bit, giving in.

“Whatever.” He huffed, letting his hands get tied behind his back.

Hugo nearly convinced himself that the job was easy. Get the boy, bring him to “Doberman”, collect the reward, escape to a rich and calm life.

Done.

But this lad was so...perfect. The blonde would bluff if he said that he didn’t feel jealous for “Doberman” to keep such a precious diamond, especially, counted by Varian’s dangerous family, the fact that he was worth way more than any Mafia boss could ever offer. 

What if he could kill two birds with one stone and could KEEP Varian and make a secret deal with Ulla? His Mafia leader mother would offer him a fortune for her son, right? The greed for money made his blood boil with desire.

Suddenly, the flashback from this morning’s dead body popped into Hugo’s mind, his boss’s words still haunted him with their sternness.

“ _Now prove your worth to me, Hugo. And our roads will separate_.”

If they didn’t sound so cold and eerie, they would have seduced any poor bounty-hunter. But it was too foolish to trust them, and Hugo, blinded by the imagination of private islands and sandy beaches, understood that only now. 

“Come on, farm boy..” He commanded blankly, pushing Varian forward, still holding his revolver steady in case the other disobeyed.   
It was basically suicide to try and trick “Doberman”, and nobody ever accomplished that before. 

“Well, then I would be the first one to do so.” Hugo joked to himself and let out a nervous laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for cutting it short! It's planned to be a wip for something more sizeable, and I'm still working on it^-^  
> hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
